These Shadows Only Hold One
by xxninjagirl2xx
Summary: Well, I suck at summaries, so don't judge me. Just read the story? Zexion's an outcast at his school, who had the unfortunate luck to fall in love with the most popular girl in school. He observes her from afar, never up close. Oneshot. ZexionxOC...ish...


**This is my first oneshot, please be kind, my friends :) It's Zexy, in case you couldn't tell. Hahahah. Review please? Pretty please? **

Here I'm sitting, underneath my tree. The wind's rustling the leaves peacefully, and I'm closing my eyes, in order to not see the scene unfolding in front of me. In the shadows under this tree in our school courtyard I hide. Away from all the others. Far from the meaningless interaction that school makes inevitable.

I don't see why I should talk to these people. They're all shallow and vapid, unintelligent and dense, not caring of anything but themselves. There's one exception. Only one, not including myself.

There's a girl. A girl with auburn hair that glints like copper in the sun, thick and soft. A girl with lily-white skin, that seems so touchable. A girl with full pink lips, ones that I would love to kiss. A girl with a sharp mind, and even sharper tongue. A girl with a lean and muscular body, fit and in shape.

You see, my spot under the tree is not only reclusive, but gives me the perfect view of this girl. This girl and her shallow friends. She stands out in her group, a little like myself. She's the odd one. But she's accepted. Whereas, I am not.

She's laughing now. I love her laugh. It sounds like sweet bells, and echoes around the courtyard. She throws her head back, laughing openly, the natural red in her hair sparkling in the sun as it's whipped back. Her friends are laughing as well, but it's not nearly as beautiful as it is with her. She is saying something, and her friends are laughing harder now.

I know I'm staring, but I can't look away. It doesn't matter anyway, none of _them _notice me here anyway. Most of them don't even know my name. But she does. She's always been kind to me when others have not. She always speaks to me when I'm ignored. And slowly but surely, I started to fall for the most popular in school.

I clench in anger and jealousy when two thin arms wrap around her waist, and pull her into a kiss. She's laughing more, and kisses back. The offender is her boyfriend. Tall and thin, flame-red hair with electric green eyes, I can see why she'd choose him. Only the best, for the best. Her boyfriend whispers something to her, smiling deviously. She playfully hits his chest, smiling.

Oh, how I would kill to be in his position.

Sadly, she'll never view me as more than an accquaintance. Damn the world for giving me slate-grey, emo hair with grayish blue eyes, and a disposition of acting superior to my fellow students. Damn it all. Damn my intelligence, damn my social awkwardness, damn her beauty, damn her for being so… incredible! I wouldn't feel like this if she wasn't amazing.

She runs a hand through her hair, a frown creasing her face. She looks worried. Nervous. Frightened, even. It's all I can do not to run over there, pull her to the ground and kiss all her worries away. I want to run and place a kiss on each worry-caused crease on her face, ending with her perfect lips.

Apparently, her boyfriend has the same idea. He kisses her face, whispering to her, and ends with a slow kiss to her lips. I burn with jealousy. I want to run, scream, and beat him for touching my angel. I know my face is turning red, and my knuckles white, for I'm grabbing each side of my Lexicon with considerable strength. I look away, to calm myself down.

I look back, and she glances over my way, hers eyes casting over the large willow tree. I stop moving. Her eyes keep coasting, and settle on me.

Our eyes meet.

I freeze.

I flush a brilliant red.

I drop what I'm doing.

She smiles a small smile, just for me.

Her face turns pink.

I give her a weak smile, as I'm too nervous to do anything else.

Our eyes are still locked.

I'm panicking.

She's so beautiful.

I'm so not.

Our moment lasts for a few more seconds.

She looks away, back to her friends. I'm now almost forgotten. I unfreeze, my muscles slowly relaxing. I smile slightly; the love of my life just acknowledged me. Pathetic yes, but she's like my drug. I can't stop loving her. This beautiful creature has no idea what she does to me.

Now she's laughing with her friends, and I'm entirely forgotten. She's back in her perfect world, which I'm not a part of. Perfect grades, perfect friends, perfect boyfriend. Her perfect life in enviable. I ache to be a part of her bubble of happiness, which I, for the moment, reside out of. I pity myself.

I wish to be in her world, but I know that will never happen. I wish for her to be in my world, but I laugh at the impossibility of it.

These shadows only hold one.

**What'd you guys think? Please Review. Please. Please. Please. OR THE EVIL NON-REVIEW FAIRIES SHALL EAT YOUR FACES! Guys, if I get enough reviews asking me to, I might change this into a story, as this being the prolouge. Lemme know, k?**

**Xera (*19*)**


End file.
